Haunting
by HetaRussia
Summary: The Allies and Axis are on vacation, everything goes well until a mysterious cloud touches down that is holding a demon spirirt and posses on one of the nations. Friendships and alliances will be tested...nations will die! Early Halloween story (It takes place on that beach they always seem to be)
1. The Island

_**Hey HetaRussia here, I want to apologize for not updating anything...espically "Im not afriad" I lost my flash drive and it had all my personally belongings on it..,and I had another story about Poland and I was going to submit it, but when I opened it up to finish it, this warning came up and now its gone...*rage* but I a sure you this will get done, It was on my Kindle Fire and noe its here. Happy early halloween!**_

* * *

The Allied and Axis Powers, were all out camping. Both sides of the world were exhausted and could all use a little R&R. The nations looked horrible, all their clothes were torn, filthy and some even had blood on them, each and everyone of their faces had cuts, and grime on it. But what was worst, was what they faced Yesterday and earlier that morning...

-  
(Day before)

It was a nice warm day, with a chilling breeze. A perfect day to spend leisurely at the beach. There was no one else there, no one else to ruin the only time a certain group of people got as their day off.

Canada was sitting quietly, playing with Kumajiro, America was running into and out of the water laughing, Britain simply watched, France was chattering away on his phone like Poland, China was drawing in the sand, Russia was sitting near Canada watching him, whispering things to him. Germany sat off to himself along with Japan as they watch Italy make another pasta castle.

Everyone was enjoying their selves and each other's company, they all chatted and was being very noisy!

England stood up and walked over to one of the six coolers they had brought and pulled out a soda, he was about to head back when France lifted his hand and said "Mon ami, could you bring me one? Please?" he said with a smile. Usually the Brit would have glared and then said "No you bloody frog! Get your own *bleeping* drink!" But not today, the nation known as "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland" felt at peace and he said "Sure, ol chap, which do you fancy?"

France thought real quick and said "I take ze, Pepsi." England nodded and fetched the requested drink.  
America grew bored of the water and insisted on playing volleyball with his twin, but Canada was too scared to play with his brother and he took off running and the other chased him, it soon turned into a game of tag. Germany was talking to Japan about how they should be training and Japan simply nodded. Italy still worked on his sculpture, and Russia started drawing and China watched, giving him pointers on the body of the animal he was drawing.

The sun was now setting and Germany started a campfire, Russia had set about making dinner. While the others did their own thing, that's when the infamous call rung out "LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE, GUYS! CHINA I CHOOSE YOU!" and with that the oldest nation leapt up into sky and landed, Germany and Japan readied for the attack that never came, instead there was a BA-BOOM! sound and everyone turned and saw a red firework. Then a green one, then a orange one. There was even some that made shapes, like flowers, stars, even circles!

They all enjoyed the display soon it came time to eat and everyone was iffy on eating Ivan's meal, but when he asked if they all like his food, they didn't want to take the chance of having their faces bashed in by telling him they were too scared to eat his food so, they all swallowed hard and then took a bite...to their surprise it was quite delicious! They all complimented his cooking and continued to eat.

After the meal, everyone ate some s'mors everyones thought on them were different. America loved them, England thought they were strange but good, France had the look of innocence in his eyes...which meant he was in his own perverted fantasy land, China just adored the treat, Russia was new to it and was hesitant in eating it, but once eaten he had another and another, the Axis on the other hand didn't bother with the tasty treat (Except for Italy). Later on the nations did their own thing. America, France, England, sat by the fire and warmed their selves, talking quietly, China and Japan talked, Russia and Italy went to sleep, as for Canada he sat watching the sea with Germany.

"So do you like, the sea, eh?" Canada asked, Germany nodded and smiled "Ja, I do...it was a major part of my life as the Holy Roman Empire..." he said softly so not to wake Italy and Russia. Canada nods and says "Same here, I was once a Viking, ya' know..." Germany looked impressed; he never knew that about the Canadian.

Germany was approached by Japan, who told him and Canada good night, both nations wished him sweet dreams. The other nations were now asleep leaving Canada and Germany alone. They talked a little longer before they too turned in for the night.

-  
(That morning)

Russia was the first one to rise, he sat up and rubbed his eyes childishly "I had a wonderful dream! I dreamt I played all day at the beach..." he said to himself as he removed his fist from his eye he gasped, his eyes sparkling "It wasn't a dream!" he cheered, as he took in the sight and sound of the large ocean. He stood up and kicked the air happily, spun a bit before covering his mouth with his hands; he looked around sighing when no one woke. He smiled to himself and made way to the forest that is nearby to relieve himself.

Once he finished he washed up in the ocean, and set about making breakfast. He smiled to himself, he was glad that everyone was warming up to him, or at least he thought they were. He stirred the egg he was cooking and began humming one of his many folk songs.

England was awoken to the scent of cooking eggs and fish, he stirred and blinked awake. "Wha...Who is cooking?" he looked over and saw the giant form of Russia's and he flipped out. "What the bloody fail! Why is Russia cooking!?" he began to tremble, but Russia turned to him "Comrade, dobroye utro!" he said smiling. England crawled forward and peered into the pot, he saw eggs cooking and salmon. His mouth began to water and he looked away, "May, I help?" he asked. Russia nodded and told him to get some fruit. "Uh...Russia, were exactly, do I get fruit here?"

"When I was in the forest, relieving myself I saw some fruit trees...I think they are north of here..." he said turning over the fish. England looked a little grossed out as he thought of Russia relieving himself on a tree .He shook his head and nodded as he headed into the forest.

When he got back the other nations were awake, and waiting for his return "Finally! Your here, we can eat now, aru!" cried China "I second that notion!" yelled America. England sat down the various fruit and everyone was about to dig in...after much hesitation, everyone started to eat.

Halfway towards the end of the meal, the sky turned grey and gloomy. Large black storm clouds rolled in with booming thunder "We should get some form of shelter up, aru." piped China, as he began to smell the starts of a thunderstorm, the others agreed, but no one moved.

Elsewhere

A big funnel shaped cloud formed and touched down, it spun outward, twisted, and turned, it stretched and formed a large black blob, the blob sprouted thick cloud like legs and then a tail, at the opposite end it formed a wolfish head with ears. Thick cloud then faded into what resembled bubbling lava and smoke, with in its black body lighting flowed. The beast then shook off the access cloud and stepped forward with each step lighting boomed. "**NoW, TiMe To FiNd A hOsT!**" the beast snarled.

Back with the others

America was laughing at something that France said while the others simply stared, "Amerika...that wasn't funny." Russia said as he stretched, till he popped his back. "Dude it was funny! You wouldn't know funny even if it bite you in fat-" he stopped when he heard the "Kolkolkolkol~" start up.

From behind no one noticed the large wolfish ghost approach. The beast scanned the scene and growled, it's blood red eyes landed on France but it turned it's nose up to him. It looked at England and growled, "**I nEeD A nOn-MaGiCaL bOdY**!" he roared and scanned the others, America wad to loud, Russia was to...unstable, Italy...does he really need to say he didn't want Italy. He couldn't deter China's gender, Japan would be okay but he looked weak. Then he saw Germany's body! "**PeRfEcT!**" he leapt at German and entered the body...

Once inside the body, he was able to see through the persons eyes and control their body, but strangely once in this body he was suddenly over come with such strong emotions! The emotion of loneliness, neglect...then he had the feeling of what it is like to be forgotten. Ignored. Even strangely...Sat on? Why was this man feeling this, he looked so strong and yet..sadness enveloped his heart. He opened his eyes and he looked through tear filled eyes and some weird glass...to his left side of his vision he saw a long curled piece of hair. He looked right and saw the German...,this body was different. But different in a good way! It may not have been the German but it would do. Along with being able to control the host anytime he wanted he aloud this one to control himself.

"Hey, Canada, you alright, dude?" the American asked, Canada looked up and nodded, then it happen "Canada? Who's that?" asked the one with the British accent. This caused the spirit to feel the host burn up, he could sense that he was angry, but to scared to do anything about it, time to intervene. "**HeLlo, CaNaDa!**" it spoke. Canada jumped and looked around "W-Whos there?"

"**I'm YoUr CoNsCiOuS!**"

"M-My conscious?"

"**YeS! I'm HeRe To HeLp YoU! I sEe HoW tHeY tReAt YoU!**"

"You do..."

"**YeS, I dO, I kNoW aLoT aBoUt YoU! I cAn HeLp YoU gEt NoTiCeD!**"

"You can? Please help me! Help me get noticed! PLEASE!"

The beast laughed and agreed, he then took control of the invisible country half way...

America laughed and stood up, he turned and accidentally bumped into his twin. "Whoa, sorry there bro, didn't see you there!"

Canada had that same burning sensation! And the ghost felt it "**AlLoW mE tO hElP yOu FuLlY!?**" it said, with a sing-song voice. Canada blinked "You can help me fully?" he asked, the beast purred happily "**YeS!**" the nation nodded and said "Yes, please...help me, help me be noticed completely!" he cried!

"**YoUr WiSh Is My CoMmAnD!**"

The ghost took over Canada's body completely, as soon as he did, he got all of his memories, all of his emotions! "**So ThIs WhY hE iS tHe WaY hE iS!**"

The beast settled down and Canada, began to chuckle...

America stopped and stared at his brother "Dude? You okay?" he asked, he looked at him as if he was staring at Russia! "Hey? Bro? Are you-'PAP!' " America was caught off by the sound of slapped skin. He looked down and noticed that Canada was holding tightly onto his arm, "Ah...bro, what are you doing?" America asked nervously. And without warning the others grip tightened, squeezing his arm, digging his fingernails into the smooth skin. America bit his lower lip and whimpered "C-Canada...y-your hurting me!" Canada didn't answer he just continued to grip the arm. And without warning he, proped himself up and lifted his knee up to his chest and slammed America's arm down into it elbow first!

The sound of snapping bone and tissue tearing filled everyones ears, along with America's bloodcurdling scream of agony! The strongest nation in the world fell to his knees screaming, withering in sheer agony, Britain and France leapt at his side at once and tried calming him down, Germany lunged forward and tried attacking Canada, but the once invisible nation easily dodged the attack and leapt behind the Germany and kicked him. Germany stumbled but caught himself, he lifted his gun at Canada and was ready to shoot him, when France screamed "Please, Please Germany don't shoot Canada!" Germany stared at the French nation for a heartbeat before a fist slammed into his jaw. This sent him spiraling to the ground! Russia took this as his chance to strike, he ran up with his faucet and swung, Canada ducked, twisted to the side, to the left, to the right, then he slipped under Russia's legs and grabbed him by the scarf tugging it back and yanked the arms of the scarf.

He pulled the arms and pulled, causing Russia to choke and gasp for air, he struggled to breathe, he clawed at the scarf trying to loosen it. Black blotches filled Russia's vision, as his life started slipping away, he was starting to fall unconscious, everything around him fading.

Japan leapt into the air gracefully and with a quick thrust of his katana he cut the arms of the scarf that Canada was holding, releasing the giant nation, and causing the other to stumble backward. Russia clawed at the scarf, loosing it, coughing and wheezing. China went to his side stroking his back, helping the other with his breathing.

Japan now in danger stared down his prey, "Canada-san...I don't want to hurt you...but you reave me no choice!" He snarled, and with one quick blinding move, Canada was on the ground, he was bleeding from a wound on his arm. "I best advise you to get you act together, now! You are hurting your arries!" he said glaring. "I was playing around!" snapped Canada.

"Praying, around? PRAYING AROUND!? YOU BROKE AMERICA-KUN'S ARM! YOU HIT GERMANY, YOU WERE STRANGRING RUSSIA! DO YOU CARR THAT PRAYING!?" screamed Japan, the Japanese nation was all red in the face, his voice sore.

Canada only chuckled, which turned into a full blown laugh. The other nations stared, Canada was laughing so hard that no one noticed the deeper voice, the voice of a sick twisted demon living within the other.

Canada suddenly stopped laughing, he looked up his usual soft sapphire eyes shone dark ruby now. He grew a twist smile and chanted "_**Fire water earth and air, fire water earth and air!**_" the skies grew darker and the winds howled, thunder clashed loudly against the sky, winds whipped everyones faces and they all winced, for the wind felt like razor blades against their soft flesh. "_**FIRE WATER,EARTH AND AIR**_" everyone looked widely around, the sky now had a greenish glow and everyone frantically scrambled about "_**THESE ARE THE ELEMENTS OF DISPARE!**_" lighting striked down everyone got out of the way in time, everyone except for China, who was shielding the unconscious America, he threw himself onto the other and took the blow, China gritted his teeth, trying not to scream out in agony, as his flesh was charred and burned, he let out a bloodcurdling scream! The pain being to much. He passed out seconds later.

Italy shrieked like a banshee, as he took off running, so fast it puts Sonic the hedgehog to shame, as he waved his white flag.

"We need to get out of here!" screamed England, as he took off running, "Oui! I agree...but...what about Canada?" France said sadly as he stopped in his tracks "Forget about him!" shrieked England as he grabbed the Frenchy.

Russia ran and scooped up the ancient nation and America and took off running, he fell into line, beside the German, and Japanese nation.

They all dashed into the forest run through the thickets and thorns, the branches scapping their faces and tearing at their clothes!

Canada watched as the nations fled in terror and he began to cackle, he grinned, doing so revealed long sharp wolf like teeth. "**LoOk At ThEm RuN aWaY...lIkE a BuNcH Of CoWaRdS!**" he turned and walked away.

They ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, until they all collapsed onto from exhaustion. "That's it...I'm done..." choked Japan as he panted, "Ja...I-I-I agree..." sighed Germany, sweat running down his forehead. Britain struggled to stand and fell down, France stood and stepped forward, but he fell face forward into the mud and struggled to move, his body ached from walking and he was ready to give up.

That's when Russia stood and pointed with a nod of his head, since he was carrying both China and America "Look, is that a campfire?" he asked his voice holding hope. The others looked in the direction and all began wondering the same thing. "Only way to find out..." snapped Germany. And the group started up walking once more.

When they reached the site of the fire, they found Italy, he was sitting on a large rock and he was cooking pasta. Italy felt people staring at him and he looked over to his left "Oh! Hey guys, the pasta will be done in a second, so just sit tight!" he said smiling waving a stick.

Like Italy promised the meal was now ready and everyone, was ready to dig in, only problem was...they had nothing to eat with or on! Russia set down China gently along with the United States. "So what do we do?" asked France "It wouldn't hurt to eat out of the pot..." admitted England "Ja...it would do for now. And tomorrow one of us would have to go back down for the other food." They nodded and began to eat.

The meal eaten, and bellies full, the Axis and Allies tended to their fallen allies. Russia pulled off China's muscle shirt and inspected his wounds, his eyes widened at the sight.

Yao's entire back was a dark red, burns filled his back and the poor man shook and whimpered out of pain. He struggled to breathe and he was running a high fever. "Jao..." he squeaked.

As for America he had quieted down, but he had a look of pure shock, France was setting a splint ready as England was about to pop the bone back into place "Ready America?" he asked. America gave no response. England sighed and popped it in place.

Then they all sat down. The Allied and Axis Powers, were all out camping. Both sides of the world were exhausted and could all use a little R&R. The nations looked horrible, all their clothes were torn, filthy and some even had blood on them, each and everyone of their faces had cuts, and grime on it. But what was worst, was what they faced Yesterday and earlier that morning...they would never expect that Canada wad being possessed.

They all were far to exhausted to think, so they called it a night.

* * *

**WHOOOO Chapt One is done! okay...I hope that they will be okay! Reviews please?**


	2. Into the Darkness

The next morning everyone was awoken to a loud terrified scream! Everyone sat bolted up right, England looked around trying to find the source, he looked at each and every country, everybody was there except, Russia.

England leapt to his feet "Where the bollocks is Ivan!?" he screamed, then another scream was sounded, but this time it came out a pained whimper. "Do you think that's Russia?" yawned France, England was about to say something, but the bushes rustled and everyone stiffens, they brace themselves for another attack from Canada, but rest easy when they see Russia burst through the thickets.

But they freeze and become afraid when they see the large nation continue to run, till his boot gets caught in the grass and sand mix, causing him to fall forward with a loud thud! They become even more worried when he doesn't get back up, and their fear intensifies when Russia lets out little sobs, no one goes near him, for they fear he would attack.

Russia lets out another sob and curls into a ball, sobbing and babbling incoherently "I...I know how we all are going to die...da, only me...why me? Not fair!" he sniffled as tears streamed down his face...

"One of you should go over there...Russia is part of the Allies after all."

"What!? Your a bloody fool if, you think I'm going over! I like my face thank you!"

"Maybe...we do it American way! We each get a stick and whoever gets shorter stick has to go!"

"Ahh...good idea Japan!"

So after finding sticks all the same length except one, the Axis and remaining Allies *cough England and France cough* they pulled sticks.

England grumbled and cursed as he walked over to the distressed nation, just his luck! He was now a few feet away from the nation and he was panicking, he never liked being so near the nation, it killed him sitting across the table from the other! "Hey ol chap, how is everything?" he asked, the only response was a sob.

England stepped closer his fatherly instincts kicked in as he stepped closer, his fear blown to bites as he knelt beside Russia. He placed a hand on the others shoulder and gently shook him, this startled Russia and caused him to flail and kick. England held a firm hand on his shoulder and began softly "And do I dream again! For now I find...the phantom of the opera is there...inside my mind." Russia sniffed and looked confused "England?" he hiccuped. Said nation nods and the giant nation immediately clings to him. Russia sobs uncontrollably, England rubs his back in slow circular motions, he rocked him side to side. "There, There, its alright, its alright, shh...its okay, what happen?" he asked. Russia looked up his eyes swimming in tears "I...I was getting the coolers, wh-when Canada approached me and he attacked me...I fought back, but when I pulled back from the attack, he grabbed my head and held me there he locked his eyes with mine and he started filling my mind with these gruesome images, th-they each consisted of how we will die!" he screamed the last part, his voice broke and he started sobbing. England looked scared, he wanted to push Ivan away, get far away from him! He wanted to but he didn't, instead he pulled him closer, stroking his hair, comforting the younger male "Shh...it will be alright Ivan, its okay, none of us will die." Unconsciously he pulled him closer into a tight hug, Russia nuzzled his head into his neck, yawning softly "I wont let nothing happen to you..." he looked up his emerald eyes blazing "Any of you! I will protect all of you!" he called out. France stood up "So will I!"

"Ja...me too!"

"Hai!"

"Ve~ So will I!"

Russia sniffled and pulled away from England and said "S-So will I..."

England smiled at him and nodded, "Why not get some rest, You need it." Russia nodded and laid down on the ground near America but didn't sleep.

"We need to get, those coolers..."England said standing up and dusting off his swim trunks. "Japan and I will go get them..."Germany said adjusting his hat. England nodded and then turned to the two wounded nations, America was breathing steadily and looked in pain, China's breathe came labored and he was drenched in sweat. England knelt before his Hello Kitty loving ally and placed a palm on his forehead and he looked grim. He was burning up, and he looked in serious pain. "We need those coolers yesterday! If we don't get them, China...China...JUST GO GET THEM!" he screamed.

Japan and Germany set off, and England set about curing China. Said nation struggled to breathe, he looked smaller and he was trembling. England looked down sadly "Hey...is everyone okay?" said a tired voice. England looked up and turned quickly, there sitting up was America, he wore that big stupid grin, his brilliant blue eyes sparkled. England smiled and sighed happily "Yes, everyone is fine...well, except China...he is running a high fever..." America scooted closer to China, and studied his face. His eyebrows were knitted together and a frown was on his lips. His thin body shaking and his green muscle shirt was dark green and moist from his sweat.

America pulled up his shirt up to his shoulder blade and looked at his back, and noticed the blotchy dark red and black burn with covered his entire back, the strange thing about the burn was its shape, it was in the shape as the island of Japan. "Dude, why is it shaped as Japan? What does it mean...did Japan do this?" He asked "Did I do what?" asked the voice of the Japanese nation.

America turned and saw Japan, walk up with Germany, they placed the coolers down and Japan approached, he knealt beside China, and examined the burn. He lightly brushed his fingers over, thus causing China to scream out in pain. The eldest of the group kicked and flailed, the pain he was experiencing was equal to having boiling water poured over you slowly. China continued to scream, his eyes welding and spilling over, "AAAAAGHHHHHH!" "M-Make it stop, aru! P-Please, Japan! Please, aru! What did I do to you,aru?"

Japan froze. He knew what China was talking about, the night he attacked him. "It hurts...it hurts...please Japan...it hurts, aru...it hurts..." China continues to kick, England had to have Russia hold him down, while he went to the cooler, he flipped open the lid and peered inside. There lay various items like, bottles of colorful liquids, herbs, and spices. England reached in and pulled out a blue liquid, he grabbed ginger and poppy seeds, he grinded the seeds and the ginger, and shook it.

He then ran over to the screaming and bottle feed him the mixture, China suckled on it, with each swallow, the calmer he became.

The bottle was now empty and China was now asleep. Russia wiped the sweat and spit from his forehead and looked over at Britain "England...do you know what caused China to act like this?"

England nods "Do you remember the spell Canada used..." Russia nods "Well, if the spell is activated and aimed at someone. It can cause burns, and who ever is carved or printed onto the body of that person, the worst memories are brought back. That is why China remembers the attack." he said sighing. Russia nods slowly and turns back to China, "Jao...".

-

The sky boomed loudly and the trees shook violently, the winds howled and the rain slashed the air. The Allied and Axis powers were all snuggled close together. Russia and Germany at either ends, France and America next Italy, Japan, China, and England in the middle. All nations sound asleep and each dreaming different things, we would delve into their dreams but our focus lies with Russia, said nation was whimpering and trembling in his sleep, he tossed and turned and cried out!

_Russia was fighting alongside France, Canada had just striked down the Axis and they were rendered unconscious. The other Allies were ill, and it was up to France and himself to protect the others, France got in a few good hits before he was knocked to the ground. Russia leapt at Canada and hit him in the temple with the faucet. Canada laughed before giving the other an Indian burn and slamming punches into his gut and face. He slammed Russia down and slammed his foot down onto his vital region, Russia cried out and rolled to his side holding himself, unleashing a string of Russian curse words, France leapt to the Russians side "Are you okay, mon ami?" he asked, Russia shook his head and moaned in pain. France glared and ran at Canada, he punched the Canadian and leapt onto his back. The two wrestled and fought the other, Canada then kicked the other and sent him flying, Russia got to his knees, which wobbled violently. He lunged forward and tackled the other, only for him to vanish and Russia lands with a splash! He coughed and sputtered out the liquid, he looked down and his eyes widen, he was in a pool of blood, he screamed out and tried swimming forward, but no matter how far ahead he got his destination was always out of reach! "France! France! Please France help me!" he choked out, the blonde nation turned to his friend and smiled weakly, he had his knees bent and a weak smile on his lips "I am sorry...Russi" he said. Russia looked confused "Why are you apologizing?" France smiled a little more and fell forward, right when his body hot the ground he burst into a pool of blood. Russia's eyes widen as he screamed out..._

Russia sat up right and trembled he looked around desperately, he looked at the bodies next to him and his lip quivered when, he didn't see France's sleeping form. "I-Is he really dead?" he sniffled he rubbed his eyes quickly and glanced around halfheartedly. In the distance he could see a figure, it was hard to tell who it was, let alone the gender. Russia crawled out from under the makeshift shelter and made his way to the other being.

France was sitting quietly by the beach, the storm had quieted down and was now creeping off into the distance. His blue eyes rimmed with red along with the tip of his nose, he had his knees pulled to his chest as his arms hugged them. His body shook from the awful dream he had experienced. He didn't even hear Ivan walk up, "C-Comrade? Comrade is that you?" he asked his voice quivered. France turned and looked up "Oh, Russi! Did I wake you?" he asked Russia shook his head and said "I had...a nightmare...and it woke me up." he admitted, feeling foolish "You?" he asked nervously.

France looked up and smiled "The dream started out beautifully, I was with Canada and we were playing games and eating...then he turned into this giant black ghastly wolf creature, he killed everything and everyone." his eyes welded and he looked away. Russia stepped closer and was about to hug France when the other slapped his hand away. "I don't want to be bothered right now...please respect that."

Russia nodded and sadly walked back to the others, he felt relieved that France was okay.

France glared angrily at the ground. "What could have caused Canada to go bezerk?...No...it couldn't be...could it?" "Ugh I wish I knew what caused Canada to change." he screamed.

Suddenly a large black cloud swirled above head and touched down revealing a large black beast, with lighting for veins appeared, "Do you wish to know? I can tell you."

France didn't feel afraid, he stood up, his golden locks flowing in the wind, his shirt ruffled "Oui! Tell me!"


	3. The Betrayal

**Hey, HetaRussia here. Sorry about not Updating "I'm Not Afraid" I had alot on my mind and I lost my flashdrive...and plus Im a Senior in high school...so yeah everything is overwhelming. I also want to say sorry for not updating this one either...the chapters are all on my Kindle Fire and I just keep forgetting about them. So lets see what happens to the Allies and Axis...Sorry again**

* * *

The next morning everyone was ordered to wake up by the French nation, except for China, who was still sick. "Vhat is the meaning of this France!" growled Germany, who stifled a yawn. "I know who caused Canada to change!" they all looked surprised.

"You say who, like its a person." piped Italy

"Cause it was a person!"

They all looked at one another, "Now, no need to start point fingers...you know none of us did it." said Russia stepping forward. "You stay right there!" snapped France, Russia stopped and looked confused. "You were the only one that interacted with Canada..." he snapped "Da, but so did Germany..." the Russian said defensively "Ja." said Germany backing up the biggest nation. "Oui. But you were the only one cooking!" Russia glared "Are you saying I caused Matvey to go crazy?"

"I didn't say that. You did!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"And how can we trust anything you say? Don't you have a whole household of secrets?"

"Nyet, I don't!"

"Okay, then, tell us one thing...right now!"

Russia smiled and thought of the best one "I don't beat, the Baltics."

France glared "That's a lie!"

Russia's smile faltered and he scrunched up his face "Excuse me?"

"You lie! Every day, those three come in with some kind of cast!"

Russia glared "I don't harm them!"

"How can we trust that? I bet you brought some kind of demon from your house and when you touched my baby, he was possessed! Some sick way for him to become one with you?"

Russia couldn't believe this, he looked over to the others for some form of support, they only looked away, Ivan knew he was alone on this and said "Nyet...I didn't and-" there was a loud slap echoed throughout the beach, Russia found himself on the ground and sat up. His jaw throbbing out of pain and he looked up "I...I didn't do anything." his voice threating to break.

"And I don't believe anything you say! I never trusted you! Not once! I honestly hate you!" France's eyes glowed red, his voice grew darker and no one, not even Russia noticed. Tears welded in Russia's eyes, he looked over to his 'Friends' and his eyes begged for help. "No one will help you Ivan...cause honestly I think if you were never found, the world would be a better place. That little dream you have, it will never happen for YOU! Because you will never be happy!" Russia was now bawling like a small child, why was France being mean to him? "Why won't you believe me? Why won't you guys back me up?" America frowned and stepped up "Sorry, dude, but I think I speak for everyone when I say...we just don't trust you...your unstable, creepy, scary..." America noticed the look of pure hurt on the others face and stopped. "F-Fine...I see how it...how it is...I-I will go my own way." he said and stood up.

"Oh! One more thing...to make sure you never return..." France walked over to the large nation and with one quick hand motion took the scarf. Russia freaked out he lunged forward to take back his loved item, he reached out and grabbed on end. France holding the other end jerked backward and then there was a ripping sound, Russian fell backward, in his hand was a long zigzagged shape piece, he looked up, "You ruined it!" he screamed he scrambled to his feet and fled.

France smirked and laughed evilly, America stepped forward "Dude that wasn't called for! Yeah, we all hate him, but you didn't have to destroy, his scarf!" France chuckled darkly "He hurt Canada!" America looked away and was about to say something but England said "Come on lets go get Russia."

Russia was sitting on a rotting stump sobbing, his ratty scarf covered his face, as he hiccupped and sobbed miserably. "W-Why!? Why!?" he croaked he hugged his scarf close and collapsed onto the ground hugging his knees, sniffling and whimpering, the sky above became dark, as it rumbled with thunder, seconds later the sky to wept, but not for the scarf for the friendship that was being torn apart.

He huddled closer trying to keep warm. He let pain whimpers and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to envelope him.

England and America, currently searching through the forest, call out for Russia. "Russia! Russia!" called England, as he dash to and fro. America ran up a tree and searched from that distance, he scanned the perimeter "Yo! Ivan! Dude where are you!?" he screamed. He stayed silent for a heartbeat then leapt of landing like a cat on all threes. He started walking away with a loud sigh.

He was met with Britain "Any luck, chap?" he asked America shook his head "Nah...I didn't see anything..."

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream was heard!

Japan was sitting with China. The eldest nation was sleeping soundly, the occasional twitch or moans, caused him to jump. "China...prease get better...I'm worried about you." he said tiredly as he brushed the stray hair out of his father's/brother's face as China shifted in his sleep as he tried to get comfortable.

Germany walked up and handed Japan a soaked cloth. Japan looked up and smiled weakly "Arigato..." he said taking the cloth and replacing it with the other cloth that currently laid on China's head. But doing so caused the other to moan, then without warning tears slipped down China's face as he began to mumble in Chinese. Japan could tell it was something from a past memeory, maybe the one where everyone decieded to up and leave him.

"Still fretting over that man?" snapped France as he turned his attention away from the object he was crafting. "Hai! I still care about, France...unlike you...you chased away your only form protection!" snapped the Japanese nation.

France rolled his eyes and continued to sharpen his weapon.

Germany looked at both nations and then at Italy "Italia, go fetch some vater for China." he said in a distracted tone, Italy nods and does as told.

As Italy takes off the group suddenly hears a loud bloodcurdling scream.

America and England froze at the sound. "Dude did you hear that!" squealed America as he turned to the British nation. England nods and steps forward "Yeah...we should go check it out, Russia could be hurt." he said as he pushed past the American and into the woods. America, nods and follows suit.

It late at night when they reach a clearing only to find no sign of Russia anywhere! America and England search the clearing but found nothing. "Cripes! He's not even here!" screamed England "Then...what was that that screamed?" asked America.

* * *

**NOOOooooo someone screamed! Who was it, *panics* Oh By the By... the strange ghost thing is my OC so no stealing him!**


	4. Lost and Found

**HetaRussia here! *begs* Im sorry for not updating anytime soon...a lot of stuff came up.**

* * *

The Axis powers were setting up a campfire. Germany hovered over the sticks littered with embers and blew onto them slowly, the embers glowed and sparked, glowed and sparked, glowed and sparked before igniting to life. The German pulled back and nods to himself, he turned his attention to the elder nation, he had calmed down and was trapped in a feverish sleep.

"At least China is resting more easily now." he said he turned his head to Japan who was making a bigger form of shelter than what they currently had. The Japanese nation had removed his shirt, which was a shocker to Germany, he never seen Japan shirtless, the one time he tried to get him shiftless he whined and began frantically telling him that's against his culture. But now! The short male had toned muscles and his skin was almost flawless, almost.

He had a long rugged scar running down his left breast and two large rough and wrinkled burns that were faded on his back.  
Japan knealt down when he heard a strangled gasp escape the Chinese man's lips "China...prease hang in there, Itaria is bringing some water." he said softly.

He sat him up and cradled the elder nation, he lifted the shirt and checked the nasty blotchy burn, he shuddered at the sight, China's back burn was now black, the burn looked like it was peeling, puss, and blood was oozing out of the wound.  
China shivered and sniffled, his back was hurting him, Japan whines and strips China till he was completely naked, he lifted the feverish nation up and carried him to the water and begins to clean his wounds. China scrunched his face up in pain and groans, he shifts and moves a bit trying to get back comfortable, Japan held him firm though and wiped at his back with the cloth that was resting on his brothers forehead.  
"Ehn! I-It hurts!" whimpered China as he kicked uncomfortably.

* * *

America and Britain were still searching for the missing Russian and honestly they were having the worst luck!  
"Where the bollocks is Russia!" Britain snapped he wiped at his forehead and huffed, he turned to America, the usually rambuntious nation was now uncharactically quiet, his blue eyes scanned the forest "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this..." he said. Britain sighed and motions America to follow "Come on we have to keep searching." America nods and follows his British sibling.  
_(hour later)_

"Still no sign of him..." growled America he knelt down and rested. That's when he heard England call out to him, his voice was trembling and took on a terrorfied tone, this caused America to leap to his feet and dash into the direction of the voice. When he reached England he saw him trembling, "England what's..." he trailed off when he saw the pink torn scarf. The already ratty scarf now was covered in mud and decorated with speckles of blood. "Do you think Russia is alright?" asked America. The Englishman shook his head "I don't know...I don't want to say yes, and then find him dead somewhere." huffed England.

* * *

Canada was laid out on the floor of a cave, the drip drip drip of the ceiling caused him to wake. He blinked his tired blue eyes and scanned his surroundings, he first noticed he was no where near the others and next he noticed Kumajiro was cowering in the corner.

_"Kumajiro...w-what are you doing way over there?"_

The bear shivered and stiffens at his name, he began backing away, his small frame shaking as his master slowly crawls towards him. "S-Stay away!" cried Kumajiro swiping his paw near the Canadian's face. This took Canada by surprise! The tiny bear never showed hostile signs before so why now? "Kuma...I'm not gonna hurt you." he whispered. Kumajiro shook his head "You hurt others! You hurt the pretty lady! You hurt 'merica! You hurt Kumajiro..." he said softly his voice breaking and tears build up.

Canada then a better look at the bear, his right paw is being held by his left and his once pure white fur is a mix of sand, dirt, mud, and blood. He has scratches on his belly and his left ear is torn his little claws dulled and as Canada took all this in, he notices that the animal would always watch his movements. But one question bothered Canadia "How is it that I hurt them? Surely America could have easily killed me...how?" he asked.  
Kumajiro just blinked.

**"TeLl Me!"** he snarled, his soft voice coming out as a roar.

Kumajiro felt his eyes widen and he shook violently "I...I don't...know..." he said near tears.  
Canada felt enraged he lunged for the bear, he thought of how lovely it would be to see the thing lifeless and bloody!  
He grabbed the bears arm tightly and squeezed! Kumajiro cried out "C-Canada, y-your hurting me!" he put his other paw on Canada's shoulder and pushed him. He only succeeded at scratching his master, Canada roared in pain, his usual soft blue purple eyes darkens and they glowed red, the whites of his eyes now black, he pulled his arm back and at a blinding speed, hit Kumajiro square in the face. Kumajiro hit the floor hard his body making a thud sound. Canada stood over the creature merciless. He prepared to stomp the creature until the sickening crunch of bone meeting flesh echoed in the cave!

He raised his boot and as soon as he brought it down Kumajiro twisted around and chomped down on his masters leg! Canada fell to his backside and gripped his leg, this bought Kumajiro enough time to flee and get far away as possible! With one last sad look the bear mumbled "Who are you?" but not in his usual manner, a true scared question is what he had asked.

* * *

Japan laid the ill nation down and blinked sadly, his eyes burned and his lip quivered, he felt responsible for China's suffering. Before he knew it tears slipped down his face.

Germany looked startled by the sudden sound, "J-Japan? Iz that you?" he asked surpised. He stepped closer and noticed that large fat tears were rolling down the Japanese mans face. He never cried! Not even when America bombed him! Germany pulled him into a hug and stroked his back. Japan tensed and struggled to get away, he tried pushing Germany away but his arms were like jello.

He instead collapsed against the muscular man and sobbed. Japan's cries were soft, and airy, more like gasps then sobs. "Its my faurt! Arr my faurt!" he sobbed. Germany petted his hair "Nien its not. You were also trying to help the others survive." he said and began to rock the older nation.  
Japan sniffled his cheeks were wet and stained red, his hazel eyes brimmed with tears. Germany smiled at him and Japan blushed feeling foolish. "Germany I-"Germany! Japan! GER-MA-NY! JA-PA-N!" wailed a light Italian voice."Was ist es jetzt?" growled Germany as he turned to his Italian ally. Italy ran up holding a dirty white blob. "Germany, look at..." he stopped talking and tilted his head to the side. His usual expression appeared and his curl scrunched up "What...what is-a going on here?" he asked curiously noticing Germany holding Japan.

Both men realized their positions and leapt apart "J-Japan was feeling cold so I decided to warm him up...I cant get the fire going..."  
The Axis then turned their attention to the cackling fire, and then to each other, Italy was about to say something but Japan interfered "That is because the frame of GerIta fangirrs is burning passionatery!" he said.  
Italy believed it and smiled "Oh, really? Grazie fans!" he said. He knealt down and watched them. "Uh...Italy...you want to show us something?" said Germany.

"Oh that's right!" he placed the object down, it looked to be a bear. "I think this is America's bear!" he said.  
Japan shook his head "Its Canada-kuns." he replied. "But why does it rook beat up?" Japan reached out to touch the bear but Kumajiro leapt onto all fours growled, but he swayed and fell to the floor in a heap. Italy frowned and picked up the small animal and held him at arms lenghts "Hey little bear, why do you look so beat up?" he asked "And why aren't you with Canada?" asked Japan. Kumajiro wiped at his nose before saying "Canada, he h-hurt Kumajiro. Kumajiro is scared of Canada. So Kumajiro run away...to be safe, and met the boot country." he said.  
Japan nods and places a hand under his chin and his other arm under his elbow "But the thing that is bothering me is, why wourd Canada harm his bear?"

Germany shrugged "Vhy vould he go and attack us put of the blue? Canada is a nation of traquility and easy going. So for something like this to happen its odd."  
The Axis Powers look back down at the bear, who was nuzzled against the Italian's chest.

* * *

America and England were now in the deepest part of the island, thick trees that stood tall and blocked out the sun, there were vines hanging lazily apart. Filthy swamp waters had the men waist deep in its clutches. England swatted at mosquitoes growling "Why on earth would he be in a place like this?" he snapped at his brother. America using his one good hand pushed the vines away "Because...he..." America trailed off, he didn't know either, but it was the only part of the island they didn't check! Britain was ready to something else but a bullfrog cut him off causing the Englishman to jump, he growled and turned the opposite direction "Im going back to camp!" he said.

"But Russia!"  
"No buts! If he wanted himself found he wouldn't have run off like a wild boar with its bloody head chopped off!"

"Now you can look for Philsbury dough boy on your own but I'm going home..."  
"You mean the camp?"

England only responded with silence.

America looked around, he knew England was right but, they shouldn't give up. Russia was part of the allies, and like it or not they couldn't just let him die out there on his own. "I'll keep looking..." America said. And at that moment a cry of an eagle was heard, America looked up and around but the tops of the trees were blocking his view, but he didn't need to see it to feel good. Its lone cry was enough! "Ahahahahaha! Doorahooo! Im the hero! And its my duty to help anyone in need, even if its a commie!" he said and dashed out the swampy half of the island!

* * *

Sadly, it wasn't the kind of eagles America was used to seeing. This one the same as the large black dog figure. Except it was tan, it had piercing emerald eyes and its body smoke-like body danced like flames, it flee over head watching its prey! Russia was panting like a panther in the summer. His entire body was aching, but he couldn't stop, if he stopped he would die! Blood trickled down his forehead, and legs. He had large blood stains on the front of his shirt and on the back. His shirt baring long claw marks and tears. He was limping badly, for he knew he broke his leg from being startled by this being and fell from his place in the trees. Russia could hear the cries once more and he clamps his hands over his ears and continues to run, he continues knowing this means a life or death situation.

Russia suddenly tripped and cried out landing on the floor with a crash. The large male rolled over onto his back and the next thing he saw was two huge talons.

Blood sprayed onto the trees and pooled under his heavy body and cries filled the air!

* * *

**Okay...main reason for the long update is because...I didnt and still dont know what to do with Russia...and China in this fic. I know China is going to be the first to die but...Russia? If you guys have an idea just tell me. PM or review is fine.**

** Review?**


End file.
